leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Janna/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Howling Gale is a pass-through linear skillshot. When first activated Janna creates a whirlwind at her current location that begins to charge itself. When re-activated the whirlwind will move in the target direction of the first cast, dealing magic damage and applying a knockup effect to enemy units in its path. The damage, knock-up duration and range of the whirlwind is increased for every second it is charged. * Howling Gale will knock enemies into the air for 0.8 seconds, increased by 0.1 for every second charged for a maximum of 1.1 seconds disable time. * Both activations of Howling Gale have no cast time, and the second one does not interrupt Janna's previous orders. |secondname = Zephyr |secondinfo = (Passive): Janna summons an air elemental that increases her movement speed and enables her to pass through units. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Janna launches her elemental to deal magic damage and slow an enemy's movement speed for 3 seconds. The passive is not active while the ability is on cooldown. *'Range:' 600 |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Zephyr passively increases Janna's movement speed and allows her to ignore unit collision while the ability is not on cooldown. When activated, Zephyr is a targeted ability that sends an elemental at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing its movement speed on impact. |thirdname = Eye Of The Storm |thirdinfo = (Active): Janna conjures a defensive gale that shields her target from incoming damage for up to 5 seconds. The target will also gain an attack damage bonus for 5 seconds. This ability can target turrets. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 800 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Eye of the Storm is a targeted ability that places an absorption shield on a target allied champion or turret. For up to 5 seconds, the shield will absorb incoming damage and grant its target bonus attack damage. * Eye of the Storm's attack damage bonus will be lost if the shield breaks. * Eye of the Storm's attack damage bonus will also work on turrets. * Eye of the Storm has no cast time. |ultiname = Monsoon |ultiinfo = (Active): Janna knocks surrounding enemies back and channels healing winds, restoring health to nearby allies each half second, for 4 seconds. *'Diameter:' 725 *'Max. knockback distance:' 875 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Monsoon is a channeled point blank area of effect ability that applies a knock-back effect on enemy units in a radius around Janna, and causes her to initiate a 4 second channel. While the channel is active, allied units in a radius around Janna are healed every half second. *The knock-back is negated by . * * Monsoon can knock enemies through walls. *Enemies knocked against a wall that do not pass are essentially disabled for the duration of the knock back. Using Monsoon in the middle of a bottleneck area such as the river bushes in mid lane can disable all champions around Janna for the duration. }} Category:Champion Ability Details